


395.

by kookeunayeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: #Minayeon, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookeunayeon/pseuds/kookeunayeon
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, Kim Dahyun/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	395.

_"Eomma, are we there yet?" little Nayeon asked._

_Her mother poked her nose. "Patience, princess. We'll be there soon, arasseo?" Nayeon hummed while waiting for them to arrive at their destination._

_"Eomma, did you know that I kissed Minari on her cheek? She was so cute because her face became red," Nayeon giggled. "You kissed her? Do you like Minari?" Her mother asked. Nayeon nodded immediately. "Ne, Eomma! When I grow up, I want to marry her!" Nayeon boasted. Her mother chuckled. "Okay. Let's get you to Minari so that you can tell her that you'll marry her."_

_Little Nayeon beside her mother patiently waited while holding a paper bag containing penguin plushie. She was going to give it to her friend, Minari. She met Minari because her father and Minari's father knew each other. Their fathers were currently talking about merging the company. Im Co. and Myoui Company were about to merge. They almost merged. Almost._

_"Eomma, Jaebeomie told me that I'm ugly. Is that true?" Nayeon asked, entertaining herself from their boring ride. "Of course not, Nayeonie. You're beautiful. Don't let other people tell you that you're not. If Jaebeom tells you that you're ugly, then tell him that he's ugly, too because you're twins," Her mother answered. "Jaebeomie always cry when I tell him that he's ugly," Nayeon pouted. Her mother laughed. "Then get Momo if he doesn't stop crying. Momo can stop him from crying, right?" Nayeon laughed, too. "Ne, Eomma!"_

_Nayeon peeked at the car's window. "Omo! We're close! I'm going to see Minari again!" Her mother watched her. "You saw each other yesterday."_

_"Taecyeon oppa carried me away from her yesterday. He told me that I should go around the company so that I can memorize it," Nayeon frowned. "Don't be sad. Your Taecyeon oppa is right. And you'll see Minari today." Nayeon's face lit up. "Neee!"_

_After a few minutes, they reached their destination but they didn't stop._

_"Ahjussi, is there a problem?" Her mother asked. "Ma'am, we don't have any b-brakes," the driver answered. Nayeon looked at her mother. "Eomma, what's the matter?" she innocently asked. Her mother smiled at her. "Nothing, Nayeonie. Come here. Stay near me." ___

_"Nayeon-ah, Eomma's gonna sit infront of you, okay?" Nayeon nodded. "Why aren't we stopping, Eomma?" she asked. "Ahjussi is looking for a parking space."_

_"M-Ma'am! The car's direction is going towards Miss Mina!" the driver panicked. "Crash the car on something. Avoid hitting Mina."_

_Nayeon's mother snaked her arms around Nayeon to cover her. "E-Eomma." Her mother ruffled her hair. "Everything's going to be fine, Nayeon."_

_Their car crashed. It almost hit Mina. Nayeon was shocked, so was Mina. Little Mina felt weak and wasn't able to stand up anymore. The car almost hit her. Mina cried without her noticing it. She was occupied by the moment that she was almost hit by the car._

_On the other hand, Nayeon cried. "E-Eomma!" Her mother hushed her. "I'm here, princess. Don't cry. I'm here." Nayeon saw blood from their driver's body. "A-Ahjussi, b-blood." Her mother covered Nayeon's sight. She winced. Her back was pierced by shattered glasses from the crash. She could also smell the gasoline leaking. "N-Nayeon-ah. If I tell you to go outside and run far far away from here, do it, a-arasseo?" Nayeon sniffed. "Y-You'll be with us, Eomma, right?" Her mother smiled. "I-I will."_

_The car was starting to smoke up. Nayeon's mother couldn't move. Their driver was probably dead because of the crash. "N-Nayeon-ah, I love you. Tell Jaebeom, Taecyeon and your Abeoji that I love them, okay?" Nayeon started crying again. She knew what was going to happen. "Eomma, you'll be with us, right?" she cried. "N-Nayeon, go. Run away from here. Minari is waiting for you, right? You can't be here. You'll marry Minari for me when you grow up, okay?" Nayeon nodded. "I'll be with you. Go out first then I'll follow you." Nayeon tried to stand up. She winced when she tried. "E-Eomma, my leg." Her mother teared up. "Nayeon-ah, endure it. You go outside now. Ppali!" Nayeon got out of the car even though she was in pain._

_"Minari!" she called when she saw the girl. Mina was sitting on the ground, staring out of nowhere. When she took a step forward, she remembered her mother. She looked back, seeing her mother struggling to move. She was caught up in between. "Eomma!" she exclaimed. Her mother saw her. "Go!" she mouthed. Nayeon shook her head. "Im Nayeon, Go!" her mother shouted from her lungs to sound like she was mad._

_That was the first and probably the last time she witnessed her mother getting mad at her. She ran with an injured leg towards Mina. "M-Minari," she sat down. She shook Mina to get her attention. "Let's get out of here," she declared. Mina looked at her with a crying face. Nayeon wiped her tears. "D-Don't cry! L-Look! I brought you a gift! You like penguins, right?"_

_Nayeon helped Mina to stand up. She winced everytime she moved. "Go, I'll follow," she told Mina. Mina did so. She looked back at their car. Before Nayeon could go back to their car, their car exploded. It made a very loud noise. Mina covered her ears and looked back. Nayeon tried to move far away from the explosion._

_Unfortunately, she got hit by a debris on her head. It made an impact causing Nayeon to fall down, including her memories._

Nayeon heard a knock on her door. "Excuse me, I'll just check it," she excused. Dahyun and Chaeyoung were in her unit. Nayeon told them about her true identity. 

"This is incredible!" Dahyun exclaimed. "I didn't think that Nayeon unnie is this rich," Chaeyoung said. "Bro, she's an Im," Dahyun told Chaeyoung. 

Nayeon opened her door. It revealed Mina, who was crying. "Omo! What's the matter?" she panicked. Mina started weeping. Nayeon cupped her cheeks to wipe her tears. "Don't cry. What is it? Tell me." Nayeon kissed the latter thinking that Mina would calm down. "Babe, what's the matter?" she asked again. 

Dahyun and Chaeyoung heard Mina's weeps so they decided to check it out. They saw Mina crying, Nayeon wiping her tears and kissing her. "S-Shouldn't we watch?" Chaeyoung asked. Dahyun agreed so they went back to their place. 

Nayeon pulled Mina in her unit. "Mina, don't cry." Nayeon was starting to cry because of frustration. She didn't know what to do. Mina was crying so hard. Nayeon hugged Mina. 

Nayeon hugged Mina until Mina calmed down. "You need a rest," Nayeon told Mina. Nayeon held Mina's hand on the way to her room. She took off Mina's coat and shoes. Mina was still not talking. When Mina finally fell asleep, she got out of her room to find the two. 

"I'm very sorry, guys. Mina isn't feeling good," Nayeon stated. "No, it's okay, unnie! We'll get going, too," Chaeyoung said. "Do you have a ride? I can call someone," Nayeon asked. "We have, unnie." 

"Thanks for today, Nayeon unnie," Dahyun and Chaeyoung bid their goodbyes. 

Nayeon went back to Mina. She was wondering why Mina showed up in this state. She thought that Mina was too tired from her work. 

Since she couldn't cook, she called her cook, the one Taecyeon brought from Korea. She woke up Mina to tell her to eat. Mina ate only the one-eight of the meal. Mina went back to sleeping, still not talking to Nayeon. 

On the next day, Mina was feeling a little bit better from the other day. She noticed that Nayeon wasn't beside her anymore. She also noticed that she's wearing pjs with penguins on it. She smiled then went out of the room. 

She searched for Nayeon. "Goddamnit! Why does this fucking tastes horrible?!" she heard Nayeon cursed. She chuckled. Nayeon was trying to prepare a breakfast for her. 

Nayeon fished her phone from her pocket and dialed her cook again. She was muttering almost all of the curses since earlier. "I'm fucking done." She turned around and saw Mina who was watching her. "O-Omo!" she exclaimed. She ran to Mina. "How are you feeling? Something hurts? What, babe? Tell me." 

Mina smiled at her. "Good morning, babe. I'm fine now. Thanks to you." She hugged Nayeon. "I love youuu." Nayeon was shocked on Mina's behavior. "I love you, too."

"You won't work for today, okay? You'll rest for the whole day," Nayeon told Mina. Mina nodded. "I see that you failed to cook breakfast for me" Mina diverting the topic. Nayeon scratched her nape. "Y-Yeah. But d-don't worry, I already called a cook. "You know, I'm kinda craving someone for a breakfast," Mina stated. 

Nayeon blushed. "W-What are we waiting for? Let's go exercise on bed!" Mina giggled and pulled Nayeon to her room. 

"Babe," Nayeon called. They were cuddling each other under a sheet without any clothes on. Mina faced her. "Tell me what happened yesterday," Nayeon said. "M-My.... My p-presentation was rejected," Mina confessed. Nayeon raised her eyebrow. "Is that the real reason?" she asked. Mina nodded. "Rejection is one of the things I feared the most." 

"My poor babe," Nayeon pulled Mina closer to her. "You'll get it next time, babe. Hwaiting!" Nayeon comforted her. 

Mina sighed. _If only you knew._ She pecked Nayeon's lips and went back to sleeping.


End file.
